


Passion and reflection

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Other, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Оптимус Прайм порой ошибается. Всякий раз все удивляются этому. Все, кроме нее.





	Passion and reflection

Если бы мы не скрывались, могу представить, как смотрели бы на меня и бывшие соратники, и бывшие враги. 

Меня обвинили бы в союзе, заключенном исключительно из политических соображений. В недостойной фетишизации – гендер до сих пор в новинку большинству кибертронцев, и отношения с фем слишком похожи на желание поэкспериментировать, формируя новую, довольно оскорбительную, моду. И, конечно, кто-нибудь догадался бы вспомнить о каминской религиозности, сказав: он воспользовался титулом Прайма и всем, что каминцы в него вкладывают, чтобы она не смогла отказать. 

И я не стал бы отрицать ничего из этого, поскольку знаю, что открещиваться от грехов, надуманных или реальных, бесполезно. А еще – поскольку правда еще менее приглядна. 

Я привык к обвинениям. Я развязал войну, я убивал и приказывал убивать, я принимал решения не просто сомнительные, а безжалостные и аморальные, я продолжаю ненавидеть и ущемлять десептиконов одним своим существованием. Или: я забыл, ради чего мы сражались, сохранил жизнь деспотичному вражескому лидеру, отдал Кибертрон Старскриму… Или: я вернулся, чтобы захватить власть, чтобы пробудить распри вновь, чтобы… 

Эти обвинения кричат мне на улицах Кибертрона мехи, чьих лиц я не вижу, или тихо и удрученно бормочут рядом. «Как ты мог?» и «Почему?» – самое частое, что я слышу, после «Будь ты проклят». 

И только она говорит мне: «Ты не прав». Горячо – потому что ее беспокоят наши старые конфликты, и она не хочет увидеть своей оптикой, как все пойдет по кругу. Без оговорок и условностей – ей незачем увиливать. Прямо – ее не стесняют ворны войны бок о бок и под моим началом, и она не боится легенд обо мне. 

Политика? Да. Она – спикер в Совете миров и присматривает за Старскримом. Не для меня, но я спокоен, когда вспоминаю, что она на Кибертроне, рядом с ним. В ее маленьком корпусе горит сильная искра, которой хватит, чтобы позаботиться и о моей планете. Кибертрону я уже не нужен – и должен позаботиться о Земле. 

Фетиш? Я не могу отрицать, что меня цепляет ее хрупкость, непривычные декоративные детали и краска на лицевой пластине, странные для тех, кто миллионы лет заботился только о практических улучшениях. Но дело не в гендере. Разница – только в излучении искры и выбранном местоимении. 

Религия… Я сам до конца не уверен, религиозна ли она. Мы не говорим о вере. Мы спорим о политике или ведении военных действий, но давно поняли, что не переубедим друг друга. Имеет ли значение, что я – Прайм? Возможно, ведь я разрушил ее веру – и веру многих из ее народа – в божественную суть этого титула. Да, я видел, с каким уважением она обращается к Госпоже Пламени, слышал, как отзывается о древних Праймах… 

Должно быть, я разочаровал ее. Как божество. Как политик. Как солдат, который не может остановиться и находит новые войны. 

Но я знаю, почему выбрал ее. Почему привязался к ней. Мне нужно, чтобы на меня смотрели непредвзято, мне нужно, чтобы меня судили, не опираясь на четыре миллиона лет бойни, не припоминая прошлого, мне нужно… 

…чтобы ко мне подключались, будто я Орион Пакс из полицейского управления Родиона, и за мной не тянется розовый от пролитого энергона след. Будто целый народ не связывал со мной надежд, будто я никого не вдохновлял и не разочаровывал. 

Мне нужно. 

Что нужно ей? Вся моя рефлексия отметается в один миг – когда мы остаемся одни. Зато я много думаю о нашей связи после того, как она возвращается на Кибертрон. Космические мосты облегчили нам путешествия, раньше занимавшие столько времени, и оставили простор для размышлений. Так о чем думает она? 

Может, для нее это – политика? Или ее искра втайне сокращается от того, как приятно быть единственной с Каминуса, кто оказался так порочно близок к Прайму? Да даже если ей просто нравятся крупногабаритные мехи со сдвоенными колесами – пусть. 

Я вижу, как блестит ее оптика. Слышу, как она вентилирует. Когда я отметаю рефлексию, у меня остается только страсть. В чем ее причина – не имеет значения. В том ли, как категорично она говорит со мной, в том, что никогда и ничем не выдает себя, пока мы не останемся наедине, или в том, как решительно берется вести… 

Я слишком много вел. Во всех смыслах. 

Я отдался Виндблейд с радостью. 

Страсть – как и вера, и идеально проработанная стратегия – ударяется о неожиданные препятствия. У нас все было непросто поначалу. Ее напрягало, что я пытался говорить с ней, даже когда мы, по ее мнению, закончили спор. Меня раздражало, что она прижимает руку к моей лицевой пластине, словно пытается закрыть фейсплейт. Или заткнуть меня. Наконец, я стал закрывать боевую маску, и, можно сказать, был вознагражден. 

Тишина расслабляет ее, привыкшую к коротким, порой неразборчивым репликам титана. Завершив подключение, она замирает, откинувшись назад, и дрожит. У нее движутся пропеллеры в крыльях, и я чувствую толкаемый ими воздух. 

Ей не нужны поцелуи, хотя я, наверное, хотел бы коннектиться, как обычно… как это привычно мне. Так, чтобы я не чувствовал себя инструментом для исполнения чужих желаний. Хотел бы вспомнить, как быть ласковым, захватывать ее пальцы губами… она сердилась, когда я так делал, и мне пришлось прекратить. Я понял, что ради нее готов поступиться этим – пусть я и не отступлю на другом поле. 

Она всегда будет осуждать меня за то, что я принимаю решения единолично, и обвинять в разжигании розни, в том, что я не стремлюсь соответствовать идеалу, в том, что я ошибаюсь. 

Я знаю, что порой я ошибаюсь. Все как будто удивляются этому, кроме нее – и кроме меня. 

Но кое в чем я уверен. В том, что имею право защищать Землю, в том, что должен быть жестким, в том, что меня будут ненавидеть. Возможно, даже автоботы. Как многие десептиконы сейчас ненавидят Мегатрона. 

Но я рад, что у нас есть клики тишины и вибрации. Что Виндблейд хочет меня. И что она, такая миниатюрная, тонкая, легкая, способна вытеснить из моего процессора все кроме желания доказать ей, что – ха – Праймы не во всем разочаровывают.


End file.
